


That was Then, This is Now

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Jun has troubles to combine his past with the present





	That was Then, This is Now

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I remember this was written for an Jun-exchange that only took place once on his b'day. I would love to have another Jun exchange... anyway, I hope you enjoy this love triangle. Please keep in mind that this is one of my older stories^^;;

„One Tequila and one Bloody Mary, please!“, Ohno said and smiled at Jun.

“Coming soon!”, Jun replied and turned around to grab the ingredients for the drinks. When he turned around again Ohno was already gone to a table to take the next orders. Jun followed him with his eyes, how he moved between the tables, swinging his hips in a very soft, but arousing way. When he took the orders his eyes sparkled and he flashed a smile at the women who immediately started to giggle and complimented him for his cuteness.

 

Jun felt a sting of jealousy in his chest: he also wanted to tell Ohno that he was cute and... actually he wanted to tell him a lot more. However, he had missed his chance and he was sure that he wouldn't get a second one.

When he had started to work in that restaurant he had known after a week that Ohno was falling for him. Ohno wasn't the kind of guy who tried to hide his feelings, instead he showed them openly. He was flirting with Jun at work and one month after Jun had started his job as the bartender Ohno had asked him out. For some reason Jun had agreed and they had spent several evenings together.

Finally, Ohno had organized a trip on his boat and had confessed his feelings in the middle of a lake. It couldn't have been more romantic and Jun really liked Ohno. However, his heart wasn't able to love anybody – anybody that was not his best friend and also his boyfriend. Or should he better say ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend after he had left him without a word?

He had told Ohno that he was still in love with someone else and that he was sure that he wasn't able to forget that someone. He could see Ohno's heart breaking to pieces and so they had went back in silence. Jun had tried to apologize several times, but Ohno had just waved his hand indicating him that he rather wanted Jun to stay silent about it.

Ohno had brought Jun back to his flat, but hadn't gotten out of the car to say goodbye. Jun had felt terrible and had even thought about quitting work, but his brain had convinced him that it was a bad idea.

The next day he had gone to work with heavy steps just to find a smiling Ohno greeting him. Nothing had happened till then. Ohno had behaved friendly towards him, but had never spoken about what had happened on that day. They often talked after work and even went to drink a beer. It seemed to Jun that Ohno thought that if he couldn't get Jun as a boyfriend he wanted to have him as a friend.

In the beginning Jun felt sincerely happy about it. He loved to chat with Ohno who was a good listener and always had an advice for him. However, slowly Jun had realized that he wanted Ohno in his life – not just the few hours at work and while drinking beer. Without noticing he had fallen for him.

It was the first time something like this had happened after his boyfriend had left him 3 years ago. He had been convinced that he couldn't fall in love ever again, but Ohno had been able to melt his heart and make him recover from the wounds of his past.

However, the day Jun had decided to confess to him Ohno had organized a surprise party for him at their work place. It had already been one year since he had been working at the restaurant and Ohno had wanted to celebrate it. During the party Ohno had made a speech and told everybody that he was glad to have found the best friend he ever had in his life. He had presented Jun with a picture he had drawn by himself: it showed both at work, Jun behind the bar and Ohno in front, chatting happily with each other.

Of course Jun hadn't confessed that evening and he hadn't confessed the day after nor the day after that day...

If Ohno was considering him as his best friend now it seemed that he was over him and actually he should be glad that Ohno had managed to forget him since he had rejected him first and still they were working together for the whole week.

This way of thinking was completely logical and that of a good friend. However, Jun's heart had decided that it didn't want Ohno as a best friend. He wanted him as his boyfriend! Still, Jun's mind was working heavily against it and until now he had been able to restrict his feelings, he just didn't know how long he was able to keep it up.

“Jun-chan, the drinks!” Ohno's voice brought him back to reality. He blinked and his vision cleared until he could see Ohno looking at him.

“Sure!”, Jun said quickly and finished mixing the drinks he had left halfway done before his mind had started to wander off.

“Do you have a bit of time after work?”, Ohno asked, while putting the glasses on his tray, his movements being as soft as the waves of the sea.

“I have time!”, Jun answered before his mind could stop him. Hanging out with Ohno wasn't particularly clever since it was just making him want the latter more.

“Then I'll see you later!”, Ohno waved and went away, remembering Jun of a fish that was gliding through the water. With a lot of willpower Jun concentrated on his work again knowing that the harder he worked the faster the time was moving forward and soon he would be laughing and joking with Ohno over a beer.

 

* - * ~ * - *

 

“Otsukare~!”, Jun cheered and let his glass cling against Ohno's. They were in their favourite bar. It was a small and not very clean bar, but the two loved it. Maybe you'd search for a bit of imperfection when you're working in a high-class restaurant for the whole evening. While taking a few sips from his whiskey Jun watched Ohno gulping down his beer. He looked sleepy, but Jun knew better than others that Ohno was completely awake.

“Was there something you wanted to talk about?”, Jun asked, remembering how excited Ohno was when he had asked him if he was free for the evening.

“Yes!”, Ohno's face lightened up. “I saw the new piano player today!”

Jun raised an eyebrow. Sure, the old one had really been a bad player and his choice of music had often been a topic in their conversations after work, but it wasn't something to get so excited about.

“And?”, he asked therefore, encouraging Ohno to finally tell him what was so thrilling about it.

“He's super cute! Totally my type!”

 

* - * ~ * - *

 

Jun should have listened to his brain when it had told him that it was a bad idea to meet with Ohno after work. From the minute Ohno had mentioned the piano player he had just gone on about what amazing hair, eyes, butt cheeks, legs, arms, ears... the man had. Jun had wanted to scream at Ohno to stop talking about anyone else than him like that, but this time his heart had won the battle against his brain and he had listened to Ohno, nodding understandingly, while he was trying to hold the tears back.

Now he was on his way back home after he had brought Ohno to his flat and the tears were running over his cheeks. He felt cold and numb and his heart seemed to be a huge block of ice that was freezing his chest. He didn't want to let his Oh-chan go, but being a good friend it was the only thing he could do, but first he wanted to make sure what kind of men could make his Ohno go that crazy about him.

 

* - * ~ * - *

 

“It's a shame you couldn't see his face, cause it's the best about him!”, Ohno said after they had finished work. “And he left so fast that I didn't  
even had the chance to talk to him...”, he sighed sadly.

As he went on talking about the piano player, Jun's thoughts also started to wander to that man. He hadn't been able to see his face, but something about his tiny shoulders and the way his fingers moved over the piano keys triggered something in his memory. He wasn't sure with which memory he should connect the man, but he was sure that he had seen him somewhere before. If he could have just seen his face...

* - * ~ * - *

 

Jun watched the small fingers flying over the piano keys. It was unusual for piano players to have such chubby fingers, but he was playing wonderfully, so nobody minded. Still, the way they moved and made the instrument give that heavenly melody was something that Jun was sure he had seen before.

He still hadn't been able to see the face of the man. He had heard several descriptions of it from Ohno, which always resulted in him being overly cute and exactly Ohno's type.

Over the past two weeks the only topic Ohno had been interested in was the piano player. Jun couldn't hear it anymore. He really had to fight the urge to kill that man on the piano. He wanted Ohno's attention back – NOW!

“I think I'll ask him out today after work”, Ohno said, looking dreamy at the musician.

Jun dropped the glass he was holding. “I'm sorry”, he mumbled and bent down to clean the mess. “Are you sure it's a good idea?”, he asked Ohno, not being able to look at him.

“Sure! Why not?”, Ohno asked, trying to glimpse over the counter.

“He might not like men...”, Jun offered with a shrug.

“Might be...but I'll find out then!”, Ohno replied in a cheery voice.

“He might force you into things you don't want. Maybe he's a pervert...”, Jun started again.

“That man plays piano. He seems to be completely safe. And besides, I can take care of myself. I've been in the martial arts club at school”, Ohno explained

“You've been?”, Jun asked astonished, since he didn't know.

“Yeah, my dad wanted me to go and I had fun in the beginning. But when I grew up I realized that I'm more into other arts like drawing and pottery...”

Jun gulped. There were so many things he didn't know about the person he loved. He could have asked Ohno about his past, but lately he was more focused on Ohno's body - the nicely shaped lips, the long fingers and the cute butt cheeks...

Jun mentally slapped himself. He was doing it again.

“Jun-chan, the drinks...”, Ohno reminded him. Jun quickly prepared them and looked at Ohno who brought them to the people who'd ordered them.

Suddenly, he realized that he still hadn't managed to dissuade Ohno from asking the piano player out that evening. He started to think about better arguments to convince Ohno to spend the evening with him instead when suddenly a wonderful melody worked its way to his ears. Jun looked up to the piano player and shook his head. It couldn't be him!

But the longer Jun looked at the figure sitting at the instrument, the more he thought that he might be right. His ex boyfriend had composed a  
song for him as a birthday present and he had promised Jun that he would never give it away to someone else, although the song had the potential to be recognized in the world of music. He had said that it was Jun's song and that he could decide what to do with it. Of course  
Jun had never given the notes away, so it must be him.

But what was he doing there? He had left him 3 years ago without a word and now he suddenly turned up at his workplace and didn't even have the guts to show himself?!

Now it made sense to Jun that he had always vanished that fast after his work ended. And now Jun realized how accurate Ohno's descriptions had been. He had been too jealous to recognize that he actually knew the face perfectly.

Jun was confused and didn't know what to feel. He had longed to see him again, but right now he just felt angry at him. He wanted an explanation – a good one! He wanted to know why he had left him...

 

* - * ~ * - *

 

Over his thoughts Jun hadn't realized that the restaurant was empty by now. All customers had been gone and the waiters had already started cleaning. He looked over to the piano – the musician was gone. Jun clenched his jaw. He should have known...

“I'll be off!” Ohno suddenly appeared in front of him. “Wish me luck!”, he screamed, turned around and ran to their changing room.

Jun was left in the empty restaurant, his thoughts in chaos, while his heart pounded quickly in his chest. He began cleaning his counter and was so deep in thoughts that he didn't realize the man coming towards him.

“Jun?”

The barman turned around slowly. He hadn't heard this high, nasal voice that could pronounce his name in this special way in ages. The man who had addressed him hadn't changed much; he still looked the way he did 3 years ago.

“Nino?”, Jun said, his voice full of emotions. The man in front of him smiled.

“I'm back!”, he said and moved closer.

Jun took a step backwards. All his sadness and anger came rushing over him.

“What do you think you're doing here? You left me without a word and didn't respond to any of my calls and mails. I was hurt and I wasn't able to let you go. And now you just appear in front of me as if nothing had happened?” Jun slammed his hand on the counter, but Nino didn't flinch at the loud bang.

“Ma-chan...”, he said in a soothing voice, but Jun didn't want to calm down. He wanted to scream and rage to show Nino how much his disappearance had hurt him.

“And even in the two weeks you've worked here you didn't thought it was necessary to tell me it was you who was sitting behind the piano every evening”, Jun went on.

Since Nino wasn't able to stop Jun with words, he just leaned forward and kissed him fully on his lips. Jun didn't try to move back. He had missed those tiny lips that fitted so perfectly on his, but his anger was still raging in his body. When Nino separated from him he started again.

“Why did you come back now? You didn't need me for the last 3 years, so why now?”

But instead of giving an answer Nino leaned forward again to shut Jun's mouth. This time he nibbled on Jun's lips the way he knew the other one liked.

Jun's eyes filled with tears. Nino still knew how to please him – he hadn't forgotten over the past years. So when Nino broke the kiss he stayed silent.

“Will you let me explain?”, Nino asked and after some seconds Jun nodded. Nino leaned on the counter next to Jun and started to talk.

“You know I hated my dad for making us move to America just because of his career. Every night I cried myself to sleep because I didn't want to leave you. However, in front of you I acted strong and calm. I didn't want you to worry about me...”

“You know I...”, Jun started, but Nino laid his hands on Jun's chest to stop his interjection and Jun understood the sign.

“I knew you were fighting hard with yourself when you heard about the move. You were always someone that needed the person you love around you – the best would have been if you would have been able to spent 24 hours together with that person. Thinking about not having me near to you for several months made you panic!”

Jun nodded. He hadn't told Nino and he didn't thought the other would know, but Nino was completely right: he had always wanted to be together with him the whole day and night and he had had no idea how he would have survived the time when Nino would have not been there to hug and kiss.

“I knew you would never tell me, but I also knew that you wouldn't be happy with the situation. You would have definitely worked yourself through those hard times, but to what price? So I decided that I didn't want you to be unhappy while waiting for me and miss the chance to get to know someone you could fall in love with.

I knew you would protest if I had told you to break up and you would have tried everything to stop me. That's why I kept quiet about my plans. I acted as if I was planning to continue the relationship with you and acted happy in front of you, but inside I was breaking.

However, I told myself that it would be the best for you and that's why I could continue with my plan. I will never forget the tears you cried when I had to leave you. I still have their salty taste that came from kissing them away from your cheeks on my tongue. The first thing I put on the walls of my new room were the pictures of you and me. I've read every letter and mail from you so many times that I have memorized them by heart. I also wrote so many answers, but I managed to restrict myself and didn't send them.

I wanted to come back after I graduated and see if you had found someone new or not, but my dad insisted that I should go to an American university since he was convinced that the musical schooling was a lot better than in Japan. Looking back I think he was right, but when he announced it to me I even ran away from home for a few days, because all my plans had been destroyed.

When I finished university I had to earn a bit of money for my flight back to Japan. As soon as I arrived here I tried to find you. Since I knew you wanted to become a barmen, I phoned all training schools and finally found the one you studied at. Having that information it was easy to find your current workplace. I was lucky enough that the restaurant was searching for a new piano player, so I applied and immediately got the job.

However, when I saw you for the first time I didn't know what to tell you and how to apologize. Therefore I always vanished quickly after work to make sure you wouldn't be able to see my face. You couldn't see, but I had a little mirror on the piano so that I could watch you the whole  
evening. I wanted to meet you and talk to you, but I was scared about your reaction.

I also realized that you like the little waiter and therefore I thought I shouldn't show myself to not interfere. However, when I saw that desperate look on your face today after you've talked to him, I got jealous and before I realized my fingers started to play our song. I knew you had recognized it and that's why I came to you. I'm so sorry Jun! I messed everything up...”, Nino said and his voice broke when the tears started to flow.

Jun immediately took Nino into his arms, pressed him to his chest and combed through his dark hair. His anger had vanished and all he could feel was Nino's pain. That man might be egoistic when it came to money or winning a game, but he would do everything for the person he loved.

Though Jun didn't approve Nino's “plan”, he could understand why he did it and he wasn't able to be angry anymore. Basically, Nino had just told him that he was still in love with him and that thought made Jun's heart beat faster.

“I missed you, Kazu”, he whispered into Nino's ear and kissed his forehead.

Nino's sobbing got louder and Jun pressed the tiny body even closer to his own. Nino's arms went around his waist and locked behind it.

“Don't let go of me!”, Nino mumbled against Jun's chest when he had finally stopped crying.

“I promise! But don't run away from me again!”, Jun said and caressed Nino's back with soft touches.

Although 3 years had passed Nino still felt the same – as if he hadn't changed.

“I won't!”, Nino promised and finally looked up to Jun. He got on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against Jun's. Jun loved the feeling of those tiny lips on his own and when Nino started to nibble on them he acted along

It didn't took long until Nino asked for entrance which Jun granted him quickly. Nino's taste spread into his mouth and Jun was overwhelmed by being able to savour it again. He laid his hand at the back of Nino's head to deepen the kiss and get more of that wonderful taste. With the other hand he pressed Nino closer with the result that their crotches were dangerously near to each other.

Jun reacted immediately to the closeness. Nino had always been able to arouse him with just the smallest body contact. Nino was already aware of Jun's state and he began to slowly push his hips against Jun's. Their members were rubbing against each other through the fabric, causing them to get hard. Jun moaned softly into Nino's mouth who was increasing his speed.

Nino felt so good that Jun forgot everything around him and his thoughts just focused on the man in front of him. He groped Nino's squeezable butt and enjoyed how the soft flesh gave way under his fingers.

“Am I still feeling good?”, Nino whispered against Jun's lips and the other one just gave a shaky nod.

"Let me see if I can still please you!” With these words Nino got on his knees. Jun wanted to stop him, but as soon as Nino began to rub the bulge between his legs his mind went blank.

Nino didn't waste too much time and quickly opened Jun's trousers. They fell onto the ground without the two noticing it since Nino was already sucking on Jun's member through the fabric.

Jun leaned against the counter because he wasn't sure of how long his feet would carry him. Nino still felt amazing giving a blowjob, as he had always been. And since Jun hadn't have any man sucking his dick in the last years, he was already leaking a lot of pre-cum that Nino was tasting from the fabric.

Jun pressed his crotch closer to Nino; he couldn't endure the teasing any longer and wanted Nino to move on. Luckily, Nino got the hint and shoved down Jun's boxers in one go, facing the proudly erected manhood. Without any warning Nino took Jun's member into his mouth and began bobbing his head, his tongue pressing against Jun's member to increase the friction. Jun had his eyes closed and was enjoying Nino's hot mouth around him.

It didn't took long and he felt close to his orgasm, so he pushed his hips forward to enter Nino's warm cavern even deeper. The other one just stayed in place and didn't stop his movements. Jun pushed into Nino's mouth a few times until he felt the knot in his stomach bursting and spilled his cum deep into Nino's mouth. He was overwhelmed by his feelings and caught himself screaming at Nino how much he loved him.

Meanwhile, while Jun was trying to catch his breath, Nino had begun to lick off all the drops of Jun's cum, that hadn't met their aim. When his pulse got nearly back to normal Jun opened his eyes, just to see Ohno staring at him. His eyes filled with tears and he turned around leaving the restaurant quickly.

“Shit!”, Jun cursed and pulled up his underwear and trousers and without a second thought about the man in front of him, he ran to chase Ohno.

 

He finally caught him two streets away from the restaurant. He grabbed Ohno's arm to stop him.

“Leave me alone!”, the other one sobbed, his eyes red and puffy, his nose running.

“Listen...to...me! I...can...explain!”, Jun managed to say while sucking the air deeply through his mouth.

“I don't need an explanation!”, Ohno screamed, trying to get out of Jun's grip, but the other one was clinging to him as if his life depended on it. “I don't WANT an explanation!”, Ohno started to scream again, giving up his tries to get free. “Let go of me! I want to go home!”, he went on, looking furiously into Jun's eyes, but, if even possible, Jun's grip around his arm tightened.

“Ohno Satoshi...I love you!”, Jun said and pulled Ohno to his chest. For a minute Ohno stayed motionless and Jun was already thinking he had won, but then he was pushed away with a force he never thought the small man was able to pull off.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! You just came into another man's mouth, repeating over and over that you love him. The same man I told you I wanted to ask out this evening, because I thought that I had finally found someone that could help me to get over you. And now you're telling me that you're in love with me??? Tell me, why should I believe you?”, Ohno finished his raging and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Jun was desperately trying to find a good answer to make Ohno stay with him, but nothing useful came to his mind – which was quite logic since there was no good answer to that question in that situation. So Jun decided to go for the only way that was left – begging.

“Ohno, please, let me explain!”, he said in a pleading voice looking at Ohno with big eyes. “Come to my flat and let me tell you the whole story!”, Jun begged again, since Ohno showed no reaction. He was still looking hurt and angry and hadn't said anything.

Jun got down on his knees in front of Ohno without caring about the dirt on the street.

“I'm begging you, Ohno, please come home with me! I need you to understand!”

Shocked about Jun's behaviour Ohno grabbed him by his shoulders and forced him to stand up again.

“Okay, I'll come to yours...”, he mumbled and started to walk into the direction of Jun's house that fortunately wasn't that far away.

 

* - * ~ * - *

Ohno was sitting at Jun's kitchen table, his hands crossed over his chest again, a cup of freshly brewed tea in front of him. During the walk back he hadn't said a single word to Jun and also his expression was unreadable. Jun was terribly nervous and wasn't quite sure how to start the conversation. But he had to, because there was no way Ohno would do it. So he cleared his throat and Ohno looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“First of all, I want to say it again. I love you, Ohno!”, Jun opened the conversation. “Please keep that in mind while I'll explain everything to you now!” Ohno's eyes were staring into Jun's, but he still kept silent.

“The man you just saw me with is my ex-boyfriend. When I rejected you, I told you that I still love someone else and it was him. I haven't seen him for 3 years – today was the first time I met him again after he left me. I already thought that I might have known the piano player, but since I never saw his face I couldn't figure out who he was until he came to me today. I don't really have an excuse for how it came down to the situation you saw us in though...”, Jun said, remembering Ohno's face when he had found them.

“Well, this explains your... interaction with him today”, Ohno finally spoke. “But it doesn't explain why you let him suck your dick when you're so in love with me!” Jun was taken a bit aback by the direct language Ohno used, but he had to admit that he had a point and that this was the hardest part to explain.

“When we were on that lake and you confessed to me I really felt that I couldn't agree to a relationship with you since I was still completely in love with Nino, my ex-boyfriend. However, the more we met afterwards, the more you grew to my heart and the more you made me forget him until I finally realized that I was completely in love with you. I was already thinking of confessing to you several times, but first you threw a party and told everybody how lucky you were to have me as your best friend and then you started to fancy the piano player and I thought that I didn't have the right to destroy your hopes again. So in the end, I decided to let you free for him although I was terribly jealous. But then Nino showed himself to me and everything ended up in a mess...”

“I see...”, Ohno mumbled. “I've realized that you've acted strange around me in the last weeks, but I forced myself to not explain your behaviour with jealousy, because it would have thrown me back in my recovery process. Still, how could you let him give you head when you love me?”, Ohno asked, his voice still showing how much he was hurt.

Jun sighed. He didn't know it himself. “I'm sorry Ohno, I don't know! My feelings have been in a mess after I saw Nino. I was just happy to have him back after 3 years, but when I saw you, I only felt the urge to run after you and explain everything to you...”, Jun's voice trailed off.

There was not much more he could tell Ohno. He could just hope that it was enough to convince Ohno that he wasn't a complete idiot.

“So you love us both...”, Ohno stated.

Jun's eyes widened. He had never thought about it that way. Maybe Ohno was right and he was still in love with Nino, but during the last months Ohno had won a big part of his heart as well.

“Three people in a relationship...I think this is...”

Jun should not find out what Ohno thought about three people in a relationship, because just in that moment the doorbell rang. Wondering who could visit him if it wasn't Ohno, Jun walked towards the door and nearly got a heart attack when he saw his visitor. He was being pushed back into his flat and the visitor entered. Finally, Jun found his words again.

“What are you doing here?”, he whispered.

“You just left me kneeling there and vanished...”, Nino said as if this was an explanation and pushed past Jun to enter the kitchen.

“He's here?!”, Nino exclaimed when he saw Ohno sitting on the table.

“Apparently he is and I was having a very private talk with him”, Jun said, watching Ohno's reactions. Ohno looked a bit surprised, then a bit angry, then confused, but now he was carrying his emotionless face again.

“What were you talking about?”, Nino asked and sat down on Jun's chair, opposite to Ohno.

“This has nothing to do with you!”, Jun responded quickly, but he was interrupted by Ohno.

“I think it has a lot to do with him!” Both Nino and Jun looked at him in surprise.

“Why's that?”, Nino asked, looking from Ohno to Jun.

“Because you still own a big part of his heart and if I believe what he just told me I own the other part...”, Ohno explained.

“Is that true?”, Nino turned to Jun who looked a bit confused at the two in front of him.

Was he really in love with both of them? He tried to decide for one of the two, but realized that it was impossible. His feelings for Ohno were still the same as they had been before he had met Nino today, but meeting him this evening had dug out feelings for Nino that he thought were gone.

Therefore Jun nodded slowly. He loved them both. No matter how he looked at it, his heart was longing for the two men in front of him.

“As I thought...”, Ohno nodded, while Nino seemed to be a bit speechless about Jun's confession.

“What do we do?”, Jun finally asked. “I cannot decide between you two!”, he said quickly before they could put him into that situation.

“We know that”, Ohno calmed him down. “How about we three give it a try together?”, he said then, causing Jun's mouth to fall open and Nino's eyes to widen.

“You mean...”, Jun started unsure.

“Yes, exactly!”, Ohno agreed. “You like us both and I wanted to ask Nino out anyway”, he explained calmly.

“I don't know...”, Jun mumbled, looking at Nino. “I mean, Nino doesn't know you and maybe he doesn't want to be...”

“I think he is pretty cute!”, Nino cut Jun's sentence. “And his butt is just perfect!”, he added with a smirk in Ohno's direction.

“But you don't know each other!”, Jun insisted. Everything was going a bit too fast for him. Ohno's idea was one he had never thought about before since it seemed impossible to him to have a relations hip with two men. However, it seemed to be the only solution that would satisfy him the most...

“We could get to know each other...”, Nino offered and looked at Ohno for help.

“Right! I'm sure we'd get along very well!”, he agreed.

Jun raised his eyebrows. It seemed that the two were allying against him and he was tempted to give in, but as much as he wanted those two, he wanted for them to be happy with this arrangement. His biggest worry was that the two might not get along with each other, because they had quite some different personalities. Suddenly, his brain started to work out a plan.

“Fine!”, he agreed. “We could try it!” He saw Ohno's and Nino's face lighten up. “However, I have a condition”; he announced and nearly broke into laughter when their faces dropped as quickly as they had lighten up before. “I want you to show me that you get along with each  
other!”

“We will!”, Ohno and Nino said in synchrony, nodding with their heads furiously.

“Therefore...”, Jun added and both of their heads stopped moving and they looked at him sceptically. “I want you to take the next week off and spend the whole time together, without me. We will meet after this week and then I'll check if you can get along or not.” Ohno and Nino opened their mouths in big “o's”.

Nino was the first who found his voice back. “But I just met you! I don't want to be separated from you again!”

“And I think that we won't get the week off that easily...”, Ohno added.

“I'm sure that Aiba and Sho will take your shifts, because then they can have the week after off and they are in serious need of it since they are already jumping at each other at work”, Jun explained.

“I want to jump on you as well!”, Nino said in a whiny voice.

“You can jump on me as often as you want when you have proven to me that you can get along with Ohno”, Jun told him, trying to sound determined, because there was nothing that he would have wanted more than jumping at Nino as well.

Both men became silent and Jun could see in their faces that they were thinking about his plan very hard.

“Okay, I agree..”, Ohno finally mumbled.

“Yes, me too!”, Nino announced and Jun felt very content.

* - * ~ * - *

 

Jun looked at the clock.

There were still two hours to go until he could go home. He couldn't wait anymore. He had been wishing for that day to come for the whole  
week because, on this day, he would finally meet Ohno and Nino again and he would finally find out if he could start a relationship with those two men.

The last days he had been brooding over the question if it was right to have a relationship with two men. It felt very unconventional and definitely forbidden, but it also felt electrifying and he really wanted to give it a try.

Although he had thought about whom he loved more and with whom he wanted to live together, he hadn't found an answer – he wanted Ohno as well as Nino. He was really scared about what would happen if Ohno and Nino wouldn't be able to get along. It would mean the end of his dreams with both and he had already decided that he would quit work and leave the town in case this happened. He wouldn't be able to live close to the two knowing that he wasn't allowed to get them.

Jun had absolutely no idea how the day would end. He had told Ohno and Nino not to call or write messages, because he wanted to stay out of their life the whole week so that they could concentrate on themselves. Both had followed his orders and he had cursed himself countless times for giving that order. Now he was completely unprepared for when he would meet them and he hated being clueless about a situation.

“Jun-chan, how long are you planning to polish that glass? It's already so shiny that it hurts my eyes...” Aiba's voice made him come back to  
reality. He quickly put the glass down and took the next.

“I think you can go home now and check on them”, Aiba said. “There are just a few costumers left and they already ordered their drinks. In  
case they want something else I can prepare the drinks as well!” Aiba smiled at Jun and reached over the counter to pat his shoulder.

“Thanks!”, Jun smiled.

Aiba and Sho were amazing friends. When he had asked them to take over Nino's and Ohno's shift because he had to find out something, they had immediately agreed without asking for any reason. However, when Jun had met them at work the first day he had told them everything and they had encouraged him to go for his plan.

Jun was sure that he wouldn't have been able to survive the past week without them. They had invited him over to their flat each evening, so that he wouldn't be alone in his flat, counting the hours until he could be reunited with Ohno and Nino again.

And now Aiba was sending him home way earlier. He should really thank them properly later and Jun already knew how: he would present them with a trip to Chiba, sending them to a hotel that had everything a couple needed.

“I'll take my leave then!”, Jun announced and Aiba nodded. Sho showed him thumbs up from over the piano and promptly hit the wrong keys. Jun waved at them and hurried to get home where Ohno and Nino were supposed to be waiting for him.

Jun had given one of his keys to Nino and Ohno as they had decided to meet at his flat that day, but decided to use his own key. He didn't want the two to be able to prepare themselves as he wanted to see how they behaved around each other when they didn't know that he was there. So he opened the door as silent as possible.

Ohno's and Nino's shoes were already there, but he couldn't hear any talking. His heart dropped. If they didn't talk, they obviously weren't getting along very well. Jun tried to prepare himself for the worst and opened the door to the living room. However, he couldn't spot anybody. Jun looked into the kitchen, but it was empty as well. Suddenly, he heard soft moans coming from the bedroom. He slowly walked towards the door and peeped through the crack. His worries abut Ohno and Nino not being fitted for each other were completely ungrounded. Those twowere all over each other. Jun growled. How could they dare to have fun like that without him?

He pushed the door open and two heads turned to him.

“I see you're getting along very well”, he said in a dark voice.

“Umm...”, Ohno just managed to say, but Nino could give him a more intellectual answer.

“We wanted to check if we're really fitted for each other in every situation”, he said quickly.

“Is that so?”, Jun asked, while he was slowly approaching the bed.

Now he could see that Ohno's hands were held together by handcuffs. He was lying on his back and Jun had seen Nino giving him head before. Since this was Nino's specialty, Ohno's member was standing into the air and he must have been close to his peek. Jun's own member twitched when he saw the small man lying there. However, judging from the position Ohno was in, it was clear to Jun that he hadn't been the initiator of it. His eyes wandered to Nino who was also stark naked with his proud erection standing up high.

“I found those things under your bed...”, Nino said innocently, motioning towards the handcuffs around Ohno's wrists. Jun just raised his eyebrow before he climbed on the bed, pulling Nino into a heated kiss. While Nino was enjoying Jun's skillful lips the taller man pulled out  
another set of handcuffs from the drawer next to his bed. He had bought them once, thinking he could use them on someone, but he hadn't found the right partner to use them. However, they would suit Nino perfectly. He pulled Nino's hands quickly behind his back and fastened the cuffs.

“I just found them in my drawer”, he said with a smirk after he had broken the kiss. Nino just gave a whimper knowing that this would end up badly for him.

Jun had already pointed his attention towards Ohno who was still waiting with his hard on. Jun dived to kiss the pouting lips while he grabbed Ohno's member and stroked it slowly. Ohno whimpered against Jun's lips and pushed his hips upwards to increase the friction, but Jun just loosened his grip around the hard rod and began to massage Ohno's balls with his thumb. He heard Nino taking deep breaths and enjoyed Ohno's soft moans.

Jun let his fingers ran lower until he reached the little, sweaty hole. He encircled it and loved to feel how it twitched under his fingers. He searched in the drawer for the lube with his other hand and, when he found it, spread a bit on his finger and began pushing the tip into Ohno. Then he shifted a bit to let Nino get a better view of what was going on. Ohno moaned sweetly due to the intrusion and Nino started to shift and whimper next to him when Jun began to finger fuck Ohno who wriggled under his ministrations, while Nino shuffled closer to Jun to press kisses on his shoulder, but Jun decided to ignore him for now and punish him a bit longer.

He concentrated on the man in front of him who had closed his eyes and was moaning from time to time. Jun added another finger and began to open his trousers with his free hand. He longed to be inside this cute man about whom he had often dreamed. He had never thought that his dream would come true, but Ohno was waiting for him now, his legs spread wide and after Ohno there was another man waiting for him, who, in this moment, was growing impatient while he was beginning to rock his hips against Jun's body.

Jun managed to slip out of his trousers and boxers in one go and quickly began to lube his erected member that had just waited to be freed. He spread Ohno's butt cheeks to get a last perfect view of the little hole before he filled it with his manhood. Ohno arched his back and started to moan Jun's name who started to set a quick pace. Jun reached for Ohno's handcuffs and opened them and Ohno's hands shot immediately to his neck to pull him into a deep kiss. For a while Jun let Ohno do all the nibbling and sucking the way he wanted while he continued to ram into him, but then Jun broke the kiss.

“Toshi... grab Nino's dick and pump him, but make sure he won't come”, he ordered and Ohno's wonderful long fingers wrapped around Nino length immediately and began to tease him painfully slow.

The next minutes the air was just filled with moans and gasps from the three men, but then Ohno and Nino cried out at the same time. Jun had found Ohno's spot and, while he was hammering against it consecutively, Ohno was nearing his peek. The latter, due to the pleasure that was running through his veins, had grabbed Nino's member quite tight and Nino had moaned due to the sweet pain. With his other hand Ohno reached for Jun' s hand and tangled their fingers. Seconds later his milky white cum shot out and dirtied Jun's stomach as well as his own. Jun rode him through his whole orgasm until Ohno was lying lifelessly, gasping for air like a fish on the dry.

Jun slipped out of him, his manhood still standing proudly. Nino gasped at the sight.

“Jun!”, he whimpered and finally Jun paid attention to him.

“On your knees, ass in the air!”, he commanded, while he loosened Nino's handcuffs. Ohno's hand slipped from his member when Nino turned around. He was highly aroused by the scene he had just witnessed and wanted Jun to fill him completely.

“Jun, please, I don't need any preparations!”, he announced and Jun stopped in the middle of lubing his fingers. He was a bit sceptical, because he didn't want to hurt Nino, but when the small man begged again for a rough entering he decided that he could go for it.

He held Nino by his hips and pushed into him in one go. Nino cried out – both in pain and pleasure. Jun felt amazing inside of him and when he began to move his hips Nino's mind got blank. He hadn't found anyone else who could do such amazing things with his hips as Jun was able to do.

Jun quickly found Nino's spot and began to slam against it mercilessly making Nino lose all his strength and fall face down on the mattress. Jun still held him by his hips and pounded into him until Nino gave a muffled cry and came, spurting his semen on the blanket under him. Jun slipped out of him, still hard, but nearly at his peek. He sat down against the wall behind his bed and pulled Nino and Ohno towards him.

“Now suck me off!”, he ordered and could feel their hot tongues on his manhood. He knew Nino was amazing with his tongue and mouth, but Ohno was very talented as well. They took turns on sucking his dick and it didn't took long for Jun before he came silently into Ohno's mouth. Ohno quickly searched for Nino's lips and shared Jun's juice with him. While Jun came down from his high he watched the two sharing passionate kisses until they finally turned to him. They sat down on their heels and Ohno was the first who spoke.

“Do you think we've passed the test?” Jun looked from Ohno to Nino and back.

“Since you've been all over each other after just one week I guess you're made for each other and for me”, he said. “Let's give it a try...”, he sighed then.

“See!”, Nino said facing Ohno. “I told you it was a good idea to tie you up!”

Jun's mouth fell open. “You little brat!”, he screamed and took Nino into his arms, holding him tight. “I think I should tie you to the bed and leave you there while I go on a trip with Ohno!”

“I'm all in for a trip, but first I need a shower!”, Ohno said and climbed out of the bed making his way to the bathroom.

“Oh-chan~! Don't leave me like that!”, Nino screamed and tried to wriggle out of Jun's embrace. When he had finally managed he quickly followed Ohno under the shower before Jun could make his threat come true.

Jun looked after him and heard him joining Ohno under the shower a few seconds later. He slowly climbed out if his bed and fetched three towels out of his wardrobe. He would have to restock his supply of towels in the future, since there weren't enough for three people for longer than a week and he planned to have Ohno and Nino stay for much more longer.

Relationships with two men were bringing quite a lot of changes, but Jun was eagerly looking forward to them.


End file.
